Defenders Once More
by Digidynasty
Summary: A new generation of gundam pilots have been chosen to fight the organization White Fang. Read along on this fanart supported fanfic! R+R!! (My first gundam story, done by me and my friends)
1. Prologue

Defenders Once More

Defenders Once More

Chapter One

This is a story of five separate individuals who brought together, must face the hardships of the past, and the present, and find the necessary friendship to survive the future…

Alexia Lunaria was a dark Iranian beauty. Her light olive skin and thick lustrous hair gave it all away.When she would first speak to you, you would classify her voice as childish.However, as the conversation wore on, you would think it more singsong and melodious.

Most men were taken by her dark exotic beauty, and if they were not, the opposite sex was not to their taste.They were stricken by her long legged, feminine walk, which unknowingly so was quite catty.On closer inspection, her skin was soft and supple, and showed not a sign of her hardships, though her eyes told all: their stark alertness and wary quality shown through the fascinating chocolate orbs.

She wore her magnificent raven hair in a ponytail, which strangely enough, only added to her tomboyish personality.However, (the writer begs forgiveness, but) despite the loose fitting jeans, plain t-shirt, and ever-present coverall, her slim and well-maintained feminine shape was always a topic of conversation between male crewmembers.

Dan Crimson was always on the tips of the young girls tongues.They spoke not only of his handsome Hispanic looks, but also his ready sense of humor and the romantic flatteries that he half-heartedly let slip off his tongue.

He was never seen without a smile on his face, always reflected in his deep blue eyes and easy-going manner.Everyone was immediately taken in by the lithe, masculine way he strode into a room, speaking of long training sessions in which he learned more than just how to fight.

Every female crewmember fantasized about running her hands through his cheekbone length black hair and gripping his muscular arms…(sorry the writer has strayed).Known as the loudest of the pilots, with his ever-present sense of humor and wise-ass remarks, he always kept a smile on everyone's faces.

On stature he got the shorter end of the stick (dimensions of other areas are yet to be known)…

Kitsune Maxwell was always considered the quietest of the five.More studious than actually silent, she rarely said anything.Of course, silence always accompanied a sense of seriousness, so she rarely showed her grin to anyone.

She was easily recognized by her bizarre attire. Her glossy black hair was always pulled neatly into a long braid, and was clad in black jumpers with a clerical collar and sleeves rolled up above the elbows.

Her almond-shaped eyes and angular porcelain face announced her Japanese ancestry.Many times, she would speak in her native tongue to her best friend, Alexia, who had become her only sister.It had always been a mystery as to why Alexia took Kitsune under her wing.Kitsune chose not to think about it and preferred to just revel in the warm sunshine that was Alexia's friendship.

She had the uncanny knack of sensing other's emotions, mostly Dan's love for Alexia, pure but frustrating.

Kentos Lattis was not too much of a team player.He worked mostly for prestige and money.Known to be quite a gambler, Kentos had quite a few debts, yet learned to pass them by without notice.He wasn't a rough rider, nor did he live off of other people.He knew how to carry himself, and seemed to be where all the action was all the time.

The ladies in the local casinos knew him well and he usually got extra "favors" from them, concerning free chips and betting tips.His semi-long, wavy, light blond hair and red eyes, gave him an unusual appearance, and his smile would win over most women.He was well trained in the use of a firearm and anything else with a trigger.

He was tall, and well built, though gave off an uneasy feel when others were around him.He could look at you and smile, and you knew he had something up his sleeve.Kitsune finds she can relate to him by a feeling she gets that goes deeper than looks and rumors.The two can relate to each other though are stubborn to admit it.

Ben was a handsome man and possessor of Alexia's heart, much to Dan's dismay.

He had longish dark brown hair that framed his chocolate orbs, which so perfectly matched Alexia's.His arms were well muscled and could be found around Alexia's waist.

Ben was the subject of much gripe for Dan, which he usually voice to Kitsune.Ben was a perfect gentleman to everyone, including Dan, whom he knew loved Alexia.

Ben is very chivalrous and a hopeless romantic.He was always proclaiming his love for Alexia and praising her beauty, not afraid to openly show his emotion.He knows that the war may very well tear them apart but is determined to shield Alexia from the effects of the war and shield her with the love for each other.

And the story begins…

A familiar beep resonated off the empty walls and Ben Salazar's eyes flicked open.He sat up, blinking his eyes to clear his vision. He flung his legs over the side of the cot and stood, stretching his cramped muscles.He walked, or more accurately, dragged himself to the source of the rude intrusion of his dreams: his laptop.

He flipped open the silver and black casing and the audio message was emitted.

_Ben Salazar, you have been chosen to participate in a group of elite military soldiers assisted by an MS new type.You will proceed to coordinate OGE, and enter hanger 7.I, doctor J, will be waiting to give a briefing on the mission.Good Luck and Godspeed._

_ _

__Ben shut his laptop dazedly.He…_he_ had been chosen to be a part of an elite military group? Part of him was pleasantly surprised to be chosen, but the other half, steeped in logic, questioned their motive.For one thing he had never piloted an MS.Why would they choose him…and why now?

He contemplated these questions while he pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans and a fresh t-shirt.Searching around his Spartan room, he finally located his sneakers.For the final touch, he added a shoulder holster harboring a well cared for glock.In this world, one was never safe unless he kept his duffel bag in one hand and your firearm in the other.

Pulling an old leather flight jacket on over the loaded holster, Ben stepped out into the crisp chill night.The wind that tousled his brown hair also carried a scent…a scent no one could detect…the scent of foreboding…

Even though it was night outside, the fun had just begun for Alexia Lunaria.She jumped up and grabbed two rings, pulling herself up and straightening her legs.She held this position for a moment, then dropped down and flipped three times, before holding the position again.Tightening her abdominal muscles, she dropped down once more and turned two times between the iron rings before letting go and twisting multiple times, then finally landing on both feet, hands in the air.

Next, she went to the balance and in one flip, mounted the wooden apparatus.Throwing her hands forward, she cartwheeled once on both hands, then twice with no hands, ending up on the other side of the beam.Taking one step forward, she flipped once, and then did a jump-twist, then finished with a back flip.

Upon landing, Alexia heard the beep of her laptop, which lay hidden in her backpack, on the far side of the room.She frowned.She wasn't really expecting any e-mail.Running towards her pack, still on the beam, she performed an amazing triple flip twist dismount before landing on the floor again.

She walked over to her backpack and took out her laptop.Activating the "on" button, she immediately read the message.

After reading it, she frowned._Chosen?Me?Why?_But as she reread the e-mail, she got an odd feeling…something scarily familiar.With a new sense of purpose and determination, Alexia swooped up her backpack and grabbed her light pink sweater, before exiting the gym, and heading to the specified coordinates, where Hanger 7 should lay…

Dan Crimson sat cross-legged in nothing but loose fitting workout pants.His chest and arm muscles were slightly covered in perspiration, but neither his breath nor his expression showed any signs of exhaustion.His eyes were closed and his body was still as he honed his senses for that which the eye could not see.Meditation in this form was relaxing, yet it was also tiring for what Dan was practicing took a lot of self-control and focus.No one else he knew had his skills.

Several pots filled with white sand were lined up along the edges of the single exit room.In each carefully sculpted and painted pot were long straight sticks of incense.Although there was no wind, the smoke from the sticks of African violet, musk, and patchouli seemed to wrap around his still muscular form, giving an eerie feeling to the scene.

The silence was broken by a loud, yet single beep from Dan's pocket computer.He wasn't one to carry around the "old" laptops or bulky computers _some_ people had in their buildings.He frowned as he took out a hand held computer, used for only the basics, and noticed he had a message._Who was it?Wendy? No she was out at work.Could it be Litoria?No…she had a date with…what's his name?_Dan had lost track of all _that_ girl's "acquaintances"._Well, then who?_He hit a button and the audio message played.

Dan sat there in silence as the message finished and thought for a moment._Military?Let's see…that means…cool clothes…cool equipment and weapons…and I get the girls!_In one swift motion, Dan rolled back and threw his feet in the air, then landed in a crouched position, and smoothly stood up."I'm in!"He grinned and walked out of the meditation chamber.

Kitsune Maxwell lay in her bed, not really asleep, but rather awake and just staring at the ceiling in silence.She looked at silence as a freedom away from the noise she heard during the day.A chance to be alone and gather one's thoughts.She had her head rested on her arms and her eyes were wide open, even in the dead of night.She wouldn't be asleep for many hours yet.She loved the night and loved being nocturnal.She needed little sleep to perform her daily duties and found it more relaxing

Her room was pretty bear and had only a single dresser, her bed, and one bed stand.She didn't take pride in what she owned and therefore found it meaningless to own anything but the bear essentials.Her room was empty, much like her heart and soul felt like most of the time.She didn't dwell on it though, she simply accepted her fate and loneliness and moved on.Friends and colleagues were for someone who actually cared about what others thought.She kept to herself and expected others to do the same.

One interesting thing about Kitsune's dwelling was her bed stand had a small bookshelf on it, in which several Japanese books lay.There were some on language, some on fighting, and yet more on the art of writing.Kanji and calligraphy were probably her only hobbies…that and blowing things up.She took enjoyment in the explosive power of C-4 and other powerful contraptions, many of which were her own design.

Right now though, she had a feeling to use a pack of C-4 on her computer, which lay on top of the dresser on the far side of her room.It had been beeping for about half an hour now and yet she had tried to ignore it.Not being able to tolerate it anymore, she got up from her bed with a low growl escaping her throat and walked over to the computer.Hitting it with her fist, she crossed her arms and watched it boot up._It had better not be that damn boss of mine…I swear I will not do another hour of overtime without stuffing cyanide down his throat._

When the message aired itself to the lone bachelorette, her eyebrows raised.They wanted her help in a sensitive military operation?That meant one thing to Kitsune…all the access to the most powerful explosives in the colony at her disposal._This sounds interesting…might as well check it out._

She hit the computer one more time, shutting it down and grabbing her jacket from her closet and her hat from the bedpost.She also grabbed her house key and opened the door, exiting her room and going into the living room.It mirrored her bedroom in emptiness, but she simply strode past this and went outside, closing the door behind her, locking the deadbolt.A click was heard and she smiled.Anyone dumb enough to try and get into her house would be in millions of piece before setting foot inside her house.Hey, a girl's gotta protect herself.

Kentos Lattis stood in front of his gun rack, taking out a standard rifle and looking at the clock.Once it hit the minute mark, he slammed the rifle down on the worktable he had set in front of him and began to dismantle the firearm.He took it apart piece by piece and laid them side by side, once he had them all separated, he glanced at the clock…15 seconds.Not too bad, but he could do better.

He waited once again till the clock's second hand was pointed straight up, then began to reassemble the same weapon he had just put back together.He connected the two-piece of the barrel and hooked on the handle and even loaded two large pieces of ammo into it.He set it down and glanced at the time…14 seconds!For him…that was satisfactory.So he unloaded it and put it back on the shelf.

Taking out his favorite little laser rifle, Kentos twirled it on his finger and set it in his holster, underneath his dark blue vest.He was about to step out, when he heard his computer beep."Wha-?"He questioned and went over to see what was the matter.Turning on the computer, it began to read to him a message that instructed him to go to hanger 7 and specified coordinates for a special military operation.He beamed._So they finally discovered my skills after all…this could be my lucky break._He shut the computer off and holstered one more small hand weapon inside his boot and headed out.

Back at an unknown location…

A small man who wore a nazi-like uniform strode down the metal lined hallways and entered a classified room via retinal scan.He approached the figure standing in the room with caution.Almost as if one wrong step could mean his funeral.He held an envelope in his hand and tried to stand tall as he stood before the shadowed figure.

"What news do you bring me, sergeant?"The figure questioned in a low voiced tone.

The man took a deep breath."I-uh, bring news from the colonies.Five highly trained specialists have received the same e-mail, which our hackers traced to this warehouse in sector 01."He stammered and handed the envelope over to the man.

The man slowly turned around and stepped into the artificial light of the ceiling lamp fissures.Dark blond hair slightly covered deep hazel eyes, which right now were set sternly on the officer."Sergeant, sergeant, sergeant.I am quite disappointed in you.Do you really think I needed to know of such petty information from an underling such as yourself?"

The sergeant paled."Well, um…"

"Of course not.I am well aware of the colonies movements and have taken precautionary actions to ensure the success of WFO.That is why I am general and you are not."He explained.

The officer nodded."Yes sir."

"These five will be no problem.Now leave."

The officer nodded and quickly left, happy to leave alive at all.

The general walked to the side of the room and opened a secret door, to which opened into a kind of conference room."The colonists' defenders have begun movement against us.They are proceeding to sector 01, at the old "abandoned" warehouse, my men discovered months ago."

In the chair at the far side of the conference room, a man stood up and approached the general."Why thank you, General Kamran Yarseea.It's no wonder I chose you to be my Chief Tactical Advisor."

"Why thank you.His lordship flatters me."Kamran bowed to the man, who smiled."It has begun.Now go to the warehouse and find out what you can…discover…about our irrational enemies."

"As you wish."Kamran bowed and left the room once more.

The man in the conference room smiled."Soon, this puny colony will be the first to feel my wrath…or my name isn't Daiken Lucar."

Visit my website for awesome fanfic-related fanart!All of these gundam pilots are there, along with their gundams!Check it out!

[www.geocities.com/digidynasty2/Duo/DOM.htm][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty2/Duo/DOM.htm



	2. Traitor In The Mist

Defenders Once More

Defenders Once More

Chapter 2

Alexia walked into hanger 7 cautiously, not knowing what to expect.She walked down the only hallway she could see and came to a door.It opened and she slowly walked in…only to see one other occupant in the room.A woman, sitting against one of the walls, met her gaze with deep violet eyes.Alexia frowned."Are there others?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, yet said nothing.Alexia walked over to her and sat down."So, why have you been called here?"

The woman looked at her, then looked away."I…I don't know."She said slowly.

Alexia smiled and held out her hand."Alexia Lunaria.What's your name?"

The woman, Kitsune, turned and looked at the hand in confusion, then slowly shook it."Kitsune.Kitsune Maxwell."

"Konban wa, Kitsune."Alexia said.

Kitsune gasped."Nihongo? (Japanese?)"She questioned in her native tongue.

Alexia couldn't help but smile at her companion's shocked expression."Hai." (Yes)

"How did you know?"Kitsune asked.

Alexia raised an eyebrow."One, those eyes, two that hair…and three…just a guess."She winked and Kitsune nodded.

"Very good.Not many people can speak it."

"Well, I am not most people." Alexia pointed out.

Kitsune nodded again and just then, the door that Alexia had come in earlier, opened again.

Dan walked in, hands held in the air."Dan Crimson is in the crib!Please, try to calm down, I will get to all of you as soon as I-."He spotted Alexia and Kitsune."Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Alexia turned and leaned into Kitsune."Baka brain type, ne?"

Kitsune suppressed a giggle and nodded as Dan walked up."Who do I have the honor of meeting this wonderful evening?"

"Lay the charm on somebody else, would you?"Alexia said coldly.

"Ouch, this beautiful rose has thorns?Why use your venom on me?"Dan asked, using all his tricks.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."Alexia replied in a sarcastic tone.

Dan got down on one knee and kissed the back of Alexia's hand."Nice to meet you…"

"Alexia Lunaria and get off me."She pulled her hand away and pushed it against Dan's forehead, making him fall over.

"Of all the rotten-" Dan's comment was interrupted by the door opening once more.

Kentos Lattis walked in and looked at everyone."Well, isn't this just peachy?"He said gruffly as he took a spot on the wall and leaned against it.

Alexia frowned._Well, what's his problem?_

__Dan sat down against the wall and looked over at Alexia."Hey baby, I lost my number…can I have yours?"

Alexia rolled her eyes."You'll need 911 if you don't stop that."She warned.

Dan grimaced, but caught the hint."Minus 2 for the Champion."

Alexia looked at him in disgust."Excuse me, but I happen to be the champion, and I have plus 3 for your information."

Dan would have countered that comment, when the door opened one last time…

Ben entered the hanger and saw the four other people occupying the room."Am I the last one?"No response."Ouch, tough crowd," he said before taking his own spot on the side of the wall and leaning against it.He took the time to look at each one separately.Two of the female occupants sat next to each other, though their demeanor made him wonder if they were friends or not.One seemed to concentrate on not showing any emotion, while the other seemed cheery, yet on guard.The second one gasped and turned to look straight at Ben, who was staring at her.Ben's breath caught in his throat and he quickly averted his gaze to another person in the room.

This person, though small, seemed to carry himself well.He also appeared to be more relaxed than the others.Ben noticed the man's gaze fell upon the girl he himself had noticed before.So…he wasn't the only one who had noticed her.Interesting…

The last person Ben saw was set more apart from the others. Obviously, this guy was uncomfortable being set in a room with people he didn't know.The man's eyes crossed the room, as if assessing how he would get out if trapped.Also, he too glanced at everyone, seeing if anyone was a threat.His gaze fell on Ben and Ben met his gaze steadily.The man nodded once and returned his gaze to the floor.

Ben's train of thought was interrupted by the soft tattoo of boots on the hard metal-plated floor. Everyone in the room whirled, instantly in attack mode. Ben himself found his hand on his holstered weapon concealed under the leather bomber jacket.

Finally, the source the alarm was apparent as a group of mostly elderly men appeared under the minimal light that the hangar offered. One of the men, sporting a bowl cut, stepped forward with a chuckle. "Well, looks like we've chosen the same bunch again, eh? We'll soon find out, won't we?" Dr. H said to his comrades. A few of them chuckled, but quickly abandoned the effort.

The scientist introduced himself. "I'm Dr. H, and these are my dearly demented comrades, fellow followers of science. One will be assigned to each of you, but that doesn't come till later. Right now, you're all wondering why you're hear and what some crazy old man is here to tell you. Well, here it is.

"The Barton group has given way to a new group headed by a descendant of Dekim Barton. The group has called themselves The Rebel White Fang, or for short, The Rebels. Their leaders have plans to take over the United Earth Federation. _We can't let them do it again_. The Gundam Pilots have gone into proverbial retirement. We need youngsters. And you are the new hope for the Colonies, and the Earth, both. _You are the new Gundam Pilots!_ "

They just stared, unsure about whether this was some cruel, mean joke, or whether this was for real. Finally, they all broke out of their own individual reveries. 

Dan's face was washed over with grin. "Oh, yeah! You buy it, I'll fly it!" He replied, enthused. 

Kitsune merely nodded. She clearly understood the something the others didn't. 

Ben caught something flash behind the magnificent eyes that belonged to Alexia. Anger? Hate? Suddenly, he too felt the tangibly heavy hate that now emanated from Alexia – Or least, for him. A curious sneer had snuck its way up Kentos' face. Ben wondered if he had any hidden sinister plans for the mission.

"You all seem fairly comfortable with the mission, that is, you're not running screaming from the room, or refusing us. Now, we may look like we just came of L3-XI8999, but believe me, we can finance our fateful heroes." _Fateful is right_, he thought, _probably ill fated, like the former pilots. God, they had no idea how hard it would be the hardened young warriors. All they could hope for now was that these would fair better. _"We have set up accommodations for you at a local motel." 

This earned an excited yelp from Dan. He turned to Alexia. "Looks like I don't have to pay for tonight!" He told her with a wink. He quickly found himself lying on the hard linoleum floor. He couldn't believe her! His back, and his pride, had just taken a serious blow, and he was not gonna let it go unnoticed.

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What the hell?" Alexia merely laughed at the way Dan was handling this. 

Kitsune was suddenly leaning over him, as if assessing wounds. "That," She said calmly, "Is my phrase." She punctuated the statement with a sharp kick to side. 

"Awwwwww! Damn it, girl! That hurt!" He said pitifully, clutching his side.He stood carefully, sending a glare at the two girls. He mumbled something under his breath. 

Alexia confronted him. "What was that, _Dan_?" She said with a murderous grin.

Dan shook his head and put up his hands. "Nothing, nothing, just saying that you packed a pretty good punch, that's all," He said with a disarming smile. 

Alexia didn't take to it. "You just better watch your step around here, _Crimson_," She grated out, poking him in the chest with one slender finger.

The odd looking scientist stepped forward again, obviously sensing a fight coming. "Here are your room numbers and keys. We will meet here tomorrow for lessons with your Gundams. All of you I believe, with the exception of Ms. Maxwell, have had no previous experience with Mobile Suits. Be here at 10:00." 

Ben laid down in his quarters and rested his head in his hands as he stared up at the ceiling.He couldn't shake the feeling that nagged at him and begged him to look deeper into this deal.Five scientists were willing to freely give strangers giant Gundams, just to fight one enemy?There was one underlying factor that Ben wasn't seeing, and he _knew_ it was vital.But what was it?

Did the scientists have something to gain by the fighting?Or maybe this Rebel White Fang group was more dangerous than they let on.And if so…how were they supposed to stop something like that?Ben growled in frustration and sat up to go for a midnight walk.

Ben walked along the outskirts of the motel grounds and sighed.He had that uneasy feeling inside him, telling him to be cautious.In the past, he had learned to trust his instincts.The midnight breeze blew across his body, caressing his muscles.He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.

His ears were soon filled with a heavenly voice and his eyes snapped open, flicking back and forth across the surrounding terrain in order to find its source.His tawny eyes soon came upon a shadowed figure that sat on the edge of the hanger's roof.

The moonlight shone bright and illuminated the figure's long, flowing black hair, which wasn't in its usual ponytail.Ben smiled, knowing it had to be Alexia, from the outline of the shadow and the sense he got from her.

Bending his knees, ever so slightly, Ben leaped up ledge to ledge, until he reached the side of the roof farthest from Alexia.She continued to sing as he approached; unaware that she had an audience.She sang a song about the sky, the wind, the sun and the stars.The lark that sang in the day and the nightingale that sang in the night.

Stepping silently closer he noticed she had a pad of paper on which she had a drawing.Ben took another step closer when the sole of his shoe made an unexpected click against the metal shingles. 

Alexia's acute training picked up the sound and her arm whipped to bisect whoever was behind her.Her arm stopped abruptly as Ben gently caught it."Whoa, it's okay.It's only me."

Alexia pulled her arm back viciously and growled."Don't sneak up on me like that.You should know better."She glared at him once more before returning back to her drawing.

Ben swiftly leaned in a whispered in her ear."I'm not the enemy.Trust me."

"I trust no one."She replied, her voice sharp.

Taking a seat next to her, Ben glanced at her sketchpad and noticed Alexia had drawn an angel, sitting on a hill, looking alone and forlorn, a giant full moon in the background."That's very good."He commented.

Alexia gasped and attempted to close it, but Ben clasped it in his hand."May I see it?"He asked.Gently pulling it, so as not to rip it, Ben took the drawing pad from her and observed the pictures from the beginning.Alexia's face showed slight worry…perhaps afraid of his reaction?

Flipping through it with ever so much care, his eyes reviewed drawings of creatures only heaven could possess.Pictures of angels in groups or alone, dressed in a different set of robes and sashes each time they were drawn."These are beautiful."

Alexia said nothing, but her skin slightly flushed with red.

Ben noticed they were all of angels one type or another."Boy, someone is obsessed with angels."He commented.

"It's nothing."She took the pad away quickly and flipped off the roof, disappearing into the night.

Ben frowned and sighed. "What are you hiding?"Then he proceeded to do the same moon gazing, before retreating to his room for a good night's sleep.

Alexia walked down the hallways, notebook in hand.Why oh why did she have to have that moment of weakness and let Ben see her sketches?He had no right to see them and what would she do if he found out what they meant?She'd have a lot of explaining to do.

And yet…she had an odd sense to trust him.She never really trusted anyone for fear of getting hurt again.She growled in frustration._A petty weakness that simply needs to be ignored._She opened the door to her quarters and took a step in.

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise and looked down the hall.She thought for a moment she saw a strand of blond hair disappear around the corner.Shaking her head, she looked down the hall and saw nothing, so she dismissed it._Must be my imagination._She went inside and closed the door.

Next door, Kitsune heard Alexia's door close and frowned.Why was this person being nice to her?No one had tried to before, so why would Alexia be any different?Anyways, it was a losing battle.Kitsune didn't have friends, nor did she want to.The only person she could truly depend on was herself.Friendship…loyalty…comrades…words, delusions, and she was wise enough to see that now.

But…on some odd level, Kitsune was happy to have someone by her side.Dream or reality, it was fine with her.Then again, she wasn't going to let Alexia know _that_ much.

Someone else who was on Kitsune's mind was Kentos.He kept to himself almost as much as she did.She found she could relate to him.Though truth be told, they hadn't said five words to each other, she wished they would be able to find all sorts of things in common.All in all, this military deal was all right.

Left.Right.Left.Right.Uppercut.Backhand.Dan punched and kicked at the midnight air, over and over again.The attacks were quick and precise each and every time.

Practicing his katas was a normal routine for Dan, so he had naturally would practice before going to bed.Hitting the cool night air was a lot safer than punching a wall or hitting a tree, which Dan had been known to do when he lost his temper.

Dan kept his gaze steady and his balance firm as he twisted to perform a roundhouse against his invisible opponent.His swift move was right on and after setting both feet on the ground, his stance slackened and he lowered his hands to his sides.

He slightly breathed heavily, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his neck.It wasn't too bad of a workout and Dan satisfied himself enough to get into bed and fall fast asleep.

Kentos walked out of the bathroom and ran a hand through his newly dampened hair.He had taken a look at his Gundam and was pretty satisfied, but something about going against a group such as the White Fang didn't suit well with him.Such a powerful group would be a dangerous adversary.

Kentos grabbed a shirt and some boxers and got dressed before moving over to his bed.

"Kentos Lattis."A voice said from the shadows.

Kentos grabbed his weapon from the bed stand and raised it up to the hidden figure."Who's there?"

Kamran stepped into the light and looked at Kentos with his stone-cold hazel gaze."Kentos Lattis."He repeated.

"How'd the hell you get into my room?"Kentos exclaimed.Keeping his arms straight and aiming at Kamran."What do you want?"He noticed the emblem on Kamran's shoulder.He gasped and whispered."White…Fang?"

Kamran smiled sinisterly and raised his chin."I assure you, you will want to hear what I have to say."

Kentos narrowed his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

"I am offering you a chance to use your Gundam for a…better purpose.And in doing so, you will earn prestige and any amount of currency you wish."Kamran proposed, seemingly unimpressed by the weapon now pointed at him.

"In exchange for what?"Kentos knew you don't get something for nothing in this world.

Kamran put his hands at the small of his back."You would be required to simply tell us what the scientists are up to, creating this new group of fighters, and other sensitive information."

Kentos glared at Kamran."What guarantees do I get if I help you?"

"I will be willing to offer you a leadership role with White Fang.You can even bring your Gundam with you."

Kentos slowly lowered his weapon and looked at this General in a new light.He didn't seem so bad. Maybe Kentos could come out on top after all.

Ben gathered the four other pilots in the hanger and started to read through the mission."Okay, first Alexia and I will-"

"Wait one minute.Who made you leader?"Dan interrupted.

Kentos sighed."Does it really matter?"Trying to avoid arguments.

"Yes!"Dan countered.

"I did, okay?"Alexia gave him a cold stare.

Kitsune nodded and replied in a monotone."I second that.He obviously has the experience that is called for in such a position."

"Then it's settled."Alexis closed the conversation.

Dan grumbled a bit and crossed his arms before quieting down enough to allow Ben to finish.

As Ben went over the mission's details, Kentos stealthily began to back away from the group. He knew _they_ were here.And if anything were going to happen, he wanted to grab his new Gundam and get the hell out of there.No one really noticed him as he turned around behind his Gundam's leg, out of sight of the four would-be pilots.

Out of the blue, Kitsune turned her head towards where Kentos _had_ just been.She frowned not spotting him anywhere in the hanger._Now where did he suddenly run off to?_

Her question was answered when the hanger shook with a mighty force, as six mobile suits, bearing the Rebel White Fang symbol, blew open the hanger door and stood before the shocked pilots."Wha- What the hell!!??"Kitsune exclaimed.

Alexia growled."Looks like the enemy decided to stop by and say hello!"Getting into a fighting stance besides Ben.

Dan paled."Oh, man, and I haven't even gotten my life insurance yet!"

"They can give you a half-off discount."Alexia commented.

Dan frowned. "Why?"

Alexia smiled slightly. "Only have the body size to insure."

Dan growled and got into a fighting stance of his own."Let's take care of these losers!"

Ben mirrored Alexia's stance. "How'd they find us anyway?"

Then realization struck Kitsune like a ten-ton weight.She narrowed her eyes."Kentos!"

On cue, Kentos stepped forward in his Gundam, taking lead in front of the six other mobile suits.

Kitsune growled."Traitor!"

"Why!?"Ben exclaimed.

"I go where the money is and right now, it's on the Rebel White Fang's side, kicking your asses!"Kentos announced.

Ben gasped."To the gundams!"

The four pilots ran to their respective gundams and suited up.Ben looked at all of the controls."Um…anyone know how to work this thing?"

"Push forward on the lever to your right.Then jerk hard left on the joystick right in front of your left hand."Kitsune replied over the comm. unit gruffly.

Ben looked over the control panel and noticed the levers mentioned."Oh, right."He sweat dropped a little and did as told, turning on the giant MS.

"You need a step ladder, 03?"Alexia teased.

Dan growled."I can get in just fine!"

"Comm. check."Ben announced over the comm. line. 

"02 affirmative."Kitsune said.

"03 here."Followed Dan.

"04, ready and waiting."Alexia replied, anxious to start the fight.

Ben nodded. "Right, okay, stand by."

"Sure you don't need a couple phonebooks there 03?"Alexia chimed in.

Growl. "No, _04_.I can kick ass at _any_ height!"

"Cut the chatter you two."Kitsune interrupted."01, your orders?"

Ben bit his bottom lip in uncertainty.He didn't want to fight one of their own, unless it was the only option."Stand by, I'm going to try and talk to him."

"You're going to what?Are you crazy?"Dan exclaimed.

Ben ignored him and opened up comm. line between them and White Fang."Kentos, Ken, if you can hear me, fall back.We don't want to fight you."

"Ben, nothing personal, I actually think you'd make a pretty good leader.But unless you surrender, I've been ordered to destroy you and your pilots."

"Ordered?" Ben frowned. "By who?"

Kentos ignored him."Stand down."

"Never!"Alexia shouted.

"Then you leave me no choice."Kentos raised his weapon and aimed it at Zeon Legacy."Goodbye."He fired the weapon…

"Iie!"Kitsune jumped forward and used her beam scimitar to repel the blast. "You'll fight me, Ken!"

"Kit…" Kentos whispered."Don't get involved…please."He begged.

"I'm already involved, so either you surrender or fight!"Kitsune replied, standing before Ben and in front of Kentos.

Kentos bit back a curse and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He ran forward and engaged Kitsune in battle. 

"Let the battle begin!"Dan shouted and ran forward to face off with two enemy MS."Um…do these things come with instructions?!" Dan exclaimed as he barely avoided one attack.

"Improvise Ewok Child!"Alexia shouted, taking on two others in Psychic Soul.

"Alexia!Behind you!" Ben blocked an attack on Psychic Soul with Zeon Legacy.

Alexia gasped."T-Thanks."

"No problem."Ben smiled in her view port. 

Alexia smiled briefly and nodded, going back into battle.

Choking sounds were heard from Lone Star.

Ben chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let's do this!"

Alexia confronted the first Taurus suit."Looks like I'll just have to wing it."She pushed a button that looked promising.Monstrous insect-like wings opened up on Psychic Soul's back. "Literally."She pulled back on her right lever.The burniettes fired up and she flew over her opponent, showering him with bullets from her vulcans."Shenhei!"(Die!)Instead of doing as she bid it, the suit fired up its beam canon, sending a blast hot on her gundanium heels. "Kuso!" (Shit!)She did a sudden loop backwards around the beam, pulling out her beam sword as she did so.

Wielding her sword in both metallic hands, she slashed at the suit angrily.The suit fell to the ground in two pieces, electricity crackling from the gaping wound.Abruptly the machine burst into flames. "Yes!Point one for Alexia Lunaria!"

Dan was thoroughly enjoying himself.It wasn't bloodlust; it was a cat toying with its prey.Actually, there was a method to his madness: by working up the pilot's anger, he provoked careless actions."Here, mousy, mousy, mousy."He taunted over the intercom.He heard an angered and frustrated growl as Lone Star whirled away, out of his beam sword's reach.

"Don't toy with me, boy."The man said over the line, teeth clenched."If you don't know how to fight, just come out and say it."

Dan's anger got the best of him. "Why of all the pompous, arrogant things…"

Dan was interrupted by laughter cackling over the line."Aww, poor baby…" The man's taunts were ceased by Dan's heat whip aimed towards the belly of his MS.The pilot dodged the attack easily."So…how does it feel to be on the losing side, hmm?"The man asked sardonically, a smile on his weathered face.

"I don't know, you tell me!"Dan came up behind him, slicing his opponent into two smoldering, melted clumps of metal.The wreckage exploded, leaving a satisfied smirk on the short pilot's face."Now, on with the show!"

Ben was not having nearly as much luck.He was engaged in swordplay with the Taurus, fortunate that he had been able to do that much.He managed to block every attack, and frustrate the hell out of the pilot, but he never got a chance to attack himself.

Their blades crossed, as each tried to bear down on the other.Each pilot was sweating in their cockpit.Finally, Ben saw a miniscule flaw in his opponent: he was too concentrated on bearing down on Ben.Ben smirked._Self-confident idiot…_ Swooping forward neatly to his left, the surprised pilot stumbled forward onto Ben's awaiting sword.

The outraged pilot screamed once before his world was overtaken by flames.

Ben felt his chest tighten."I'm so sorry.You did not know the error of your ways.Please forgive me."Grimly, he set to destroying the second allotted pilot.

Out of view from any of the pilots now engaged in battle, General Yarseea watched with a smirk at how such little manipulation can cause such a conflict.Kentos' uncertainty with the deal the five scientists had offered made him an easy target.The others were too loyal to the cause.

Kamran narrowed his eyes as he observed each pilot and their moves.In his deduction he learned quite a bit about each fighter's personality.

Their leader was too unsure of what moves to make, trying to tire his enemy, rather than kill it outright.

The one girl, Alexia, she was unused to piloting an MS, that much was visible to even an untrained eye.But she learned fast and fought aggressively.

The other girl, Kitsune, she was experienced, and very well too.He would have to research more about her and her past.

Then there was his dear old comrade, _Crimson_.Kamran growled deep in his throat.He hated Crimson with a vengeance._He just left me there… to…to die!Well think again, partner… I'm back, and you will pay._

After satisfied with what he had seen, Yarseea left the battle and walked to his transport.He had planning to do back at WFO headquarters.

"Kitsune, I'm asking you to please back off!" Kentos muttered through clenched teeth.

"I have an idea, Kentos," Kitsune began in a syrupy sweet voice."Why don't you back off first!" She unsheathed her scimitars and slashed in a downward 'x' pattern at her opponent. Kentos dodged easily, igniting his burniettes and soaring high above Hellbringer. _So he lied… He's had training almost as good as mine…but I'm still better!_She began her own fiery ascent to follow Kentos with a loud, "What, Kentos, running for your life?" 

Kentos whirled about in the air, unlatching his beam cannon and opening the power pack on his back. He bowed his head and whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry, Kitsune… The battle line is clearly drawn, now.So this is it then…" He glanced up, a raging flame of hurt and anger burning anew in his eyes. He spoke aloud to the intercom. " Goodbye, Kitsune." He fired the powerful weapon strapped to his right arm. She gasped, cobalt eyes widening. "NOOOO!"

Ben caught the glare of a high power weapon out of the corner of his view screen. "Kitsune!" He turned his back on his slain enemy and his morbid thoughts, coming to his co-pilot's rescue. 

Alexia's voice and strained face came to him from a corner of his screen. "No!" Her eyes still watched her enemy as tried frantically to dissuade her comrade from going to Kitsune. "If you take the blast, it will hurt her more than if she took it. Let her handle this one. After all, she's the trained pilot- Ouch!" She winced as she was jostled in the cockpit of her Gundam. 

Ben involuntarily reached a hand towards the view screen. "Are you alright? " He asked. 

She winced and nodded. "Yeah… Just a little bumpy." She stole a glance into her view screen. "Good luck." They said simultaneously. They blushed and turned off their video communicators. 

"HELL YES!" Dan exclaimed, gleefully screwing with his opponents mind. He dodged a frustrated slice at his head, teasing words on his tongue. Before he could specify what kind of combat boots the pilot's mother wore, the sound of an engaged laser weapon struck his ears. "Shit!" He turned away from his enemy, caught between the decision to aid his fellow pilot, or let her fend for herself. Then his thoughts shifted to earlier the other day. He rubbed his head, wincing involuntarily at the remembrance of the kick that landed him square in the forehead. _Oh yeah… She can take care of herself…_

Kitsune raised her spear shield to block the searing blaze, taking a step backwards for balance. The force sent her gundam skidding back into the ground. She laughed cruelly into her intercom. "Ha, is that all a WFO member has up their sleeve? No wonder it's gonna be easy to kick their ass!" 

"Kitsune, please, back off-"

"Is that all you have to say?"She charged him, grabbing him around the waist and slamming him against a building. "You're a traitor, you're a liar, you're self-centered, you're mean, but most of all. " She said, punctuating her statement by pushing him further into the building, "You're blonde!"

Alexia tired of this little boy's game. "I'm going to finish this!"She slammed her elbow into the mobile suit's face, which caused him to go flying into the wall.

Kitsune slightly turned her head to the action, and Kentos used this opportunity to raise his arms from below Hell Bringer's hold and punched it in the chest.Kitsune went flying, falling on her back, but quickly recovering and getting into a defensive stance.

Kentos sighed."All units retreat.We'll get them another time."He pulled back on the levers and exited the hanger.

Dan's opponent began to retreat as well, but Dan wasn't going to allow _that_ to happen."Oh no you don't!Get back here!"He used his heat whip to wrap around the MS's legs and slam it down into the cold steel floor."You're mine!"The suit stopped and rested on its back.

Alexia watched as the last of the MS retreated, minus the one.She growled. "Cowards!"

"Let them go."Kitsune told her comrade.

Dan opened up his gundam and stepped out. "Well, isn't that just great!"He said angrily."We're 24 hours into this fighting crap and we already down one man!" He pointed at Zeon Legacy."Some leader you are!"

Inside, Ben sighed, yet said nothing.

"Hey back off."Alexia said, jumping down from Psychic Soul, onto the ground. "No one's perfect."

Dan jumped down after her."Yeah well, I am, and I'd make a damn better leader than he would."Again Dan angrily pointed at Ben, who was climbing out of Zeon Legacy.

"Get over yourself."Alexia rolled her eyes."It was our first battle, what did you expect?"

"I expected to have 5 people still together."He glared at Ben."Obviously that ain't an option anymore."

Kitsune landed in a crouch from Hell Bringer and maneuvered herself between the two pilots."This is not open for discussion."

"He's right." Everyone gasped and turned to Ben.Ben looked sadly at the ground."I'm not fit to be leader."_Why is this happening to me again?_

Alexia came up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder."Hey, come on.Don't beat yourself up.You did no better than any of us could do."

Dan scowled at that, but said nothing.

Kitsune decided to change the subject."We have to find another suitable headquarters.They obviously know this one; therefore it is unsafe to remain here."

Alexis nodded."Hai, I agree."

"I know of such a location."Kitsune looked at Ben for conformation, but Alexia nodded for him."Let's go."

"And bring the MS too."Dan added."I want to have some fun with it."

Alexia raised an eyebrow."Just what do you have in mind?"

Dan grinned one of his infamous grins and winked."Oh, nothing much.Just a bit of hacking into the enemies database."

Kitsune looked at him."How?"

"Comm. system.Orders go over through certain channels and all I have to do is trace it back through those same channels and get past their 'defenses' and we get full access."

Ben said nothing, so Alexia took over."Okay, Kit, use Hell Bringer and lead us to the new base."Kitsune nodded and Alexia turned to Dan. "You carry that MS and Ben and I will follow."

Dan nodded and ran off to Lone Star.

Alexia turned to Ben."And you."

**SLAP!**

****"Get over it.These people need a leader and right now that's you.Better start acting like it."

Then she walked away, leaving a shocked Ben behind. He touched his cheek and winced.The pain matched the pain in his heart.

Dan walked over to the unmoving MS and opened the hatch.The semiconscious pilot was still strapped inside the cockpit.With one hand, Dan unbuckled the harness and heaved the prisoner out of his seat by his hair and looked to Kitsune with a huge grin on his face."What do I do with this?"

Kitsune walked over and glared at the WFO pilot. "Leave him to me."

Dan shrugged and dropped the body."It's up to you."

Kitsune hopped onto the MS's chest and grabbed the pilot by the throat."Did Solo send you to do this?" She questioned.She _had_ to know.

The youth struggled to speak."I don't know who you are talking about."

Kitsune tightened her hold on his throat."I know you know who he is.Don't play dumb with me"

He shook his head."I really don't know who you are talking about, so please just let me go."

The dark haired woman nodded slightly."Fine, don't tell me.The Shinigami holds no mercy for the enemy."There was a sickening crack and the body went limp.

Kitsune walked away as if nothing had happened and Dan rubs his head in disbelief."Damn, well I guess she has issues."Then he went to work preparing the MS for departure.


	3. Cooperation Difficulties

Defenders Once More 3

Defenders Once More 3

Kitsune Maxwell led the remaining four pilots to their new base.Ben, Alexia, and Dan, followed in silence as Hell Bringer moved away from the city.When they thought it was clear, they opened up the comm. line. 

"Does she know where she's goin'?"Dan asked skeptically.

"I'm sure she does.Let's trust her."Alexia replied, never taking her eyes off the gundam in front of her.Zeon Legacy.She didn't doubt in the slightest of Kitsune's abilities.She was more worried about Ben.He hadn't said anything, since they abandoned the hanger.Had it really messed him up that badly?

Kitsune brought Hell Bringer to a halt and everyone stopped behind her.Her voice came over the line, crackling with static."This is it.Stand by."She put in a few commands into Hell Bringer, and the floor ahead of them, much to their surprise, opened up to reveal an underground hanger.

Alexia nodded."Good job, Kit.Okay, everyone. Let's get settled in."She hit the button that activated her wings and burniettes and jumped down, followed by Dan, Kitsune, and finally Ben.

After shutting down the gundams, Dan jumped down besides where Kitsune and Alexia were talking. He grinned."Thank you, ladies, for being so patient so as to wait for my arrival."

Alexia rolled her eyes."Oh, Lord."

"You called?"Dan replied, giving a short laugh.

Kitsune crossed her arms, unimpressed."Don't you have some work to do?"

"Pushy, pushy."Dan took of his sunglasses."I'll get on it right away."He turned around and started walking away."Sheesh, women.So bossy."He suddenly jump-flipped into the air, barely avoiding a boot swinging at his head, and twisted to face the girls again.

Alexia was right where he had just been, glaring at him.She had run up and attempted to kick him, but he had been ready.She growled in frustration and slackened her stance.

Dan winked at Alexia with a smile."Better luck, next time."Then he left to the WFO MS."

Kitsune walked over to Alexia."Let him go.Don't get so worked up."

Alexia sighed in defeat and turned to face her comrade."Yeah, I guess you're right."She looked around the room with a frown."Ben-kun doko ga?" (Where is Ben?)

Kitsune shrugged."I didn't even see him leave the hanger."She saw Alexia start to leave the hanger."Doko ni ikimasu ka?"(Where are you going?)

Alexis half turned with a small smile."Where ever Ben is." Then she ran off.

Kitsune sighed and ran a hand through her hair.Anything at all for the one you love."

Lunaria walked down the halls of the new base and was very impressed at what she saw.She had discovered research rooms, command war rooms, and a fairly well equipped training facility._I'll have to come back here later…_

Deciding to cut corners, Alexia closed her eyes and tried to _sense_ where Ben was.She had been able to locate people in this fashion since she was very small, maybe five years old.She could feel Ben's blue aura that his body gave off in one of the many living quarters, just about 100 meters ahead of her.

She walked over to the door and felt him tense up._Can he feel me coming?_She shrugged it off and tapped the bulkhead."Salazar?You in there?"

The doors opened up and Ben was standing there, wearing a comfortable pair of jogging pants and a muscle shirt.Alexia's heart pounded faster and she took a deep breath."I-I came to check on you, Salazar.I assume you found your quarters comfortable?"

"No need for formalities, Alexia.I am no more your superior than you are mine."He replied.

"You are our leader.I must show you the proper respect."She said, keeping her gaze off his expose biceps.

Ben snorted."Yeah, leader.Some leader I am."He turned and went back in and plopped down with a sigh onto his couch.He looked up and saw Alexia stay at the doorway."Well, don't just stand there.Come in."

Alexia slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. "You can't be responsible for everyone.Kentos would have defected whither you or even I was leader." She pointed out.

"I should have seen it coming though."Came his pessimistic reply."What's next?Dan?Kitsune?"He paused."You?"

"No."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have a sense of loyalty to you and to this team."She said confidently.

Ben stood up."Loyalty?"He walked closer to her and her heart started beating faster again."Just how far would your loyalty extend?" He questioned.

Alexia took a step back."I would sacrifice my life."She managed.

"Why?You barely just met any of us.Where does this devotion come from?"He was now inches from her face.

She knew she was blushing and she tried to back up, but hit the door._Uh oh… trapped…_

Ben put two hands on either side of her head, leaning against the wall."I thought you didn't trust people."

Alexia glared at him and was about to retort that comment, but looked away instead."This…last battle gave me a lot to think about."She confessed.

"About what?"Ben inquired.

She thought back to the battle before…how he had called out her name…

"I…didn't see that attack coming from behind."She started."But you…" She glanced up and saw his handsome features right near her face.She reddened and averted her gaze once more."You defected the blast and s-saved m-me."

"I couldn't let them hurt you."He said in a gentle voice."You mean too much to me…err…the team."

She nodded slowly."Well, n-now that you are settled in and feeling better, I-I'd better go get some quarters for myself…before the squirt claims them all for him and his ego."She stood straight and Ben put his arms to the side.She turned around and opened the door.

"Alexia…" She turned to him."Thanks."

She nodded and smiled."No, thank you."Then she walked down the hallway and disappeared.

Ben sighed."Do you really trust me now, my koibito? (Sweetheart)"

Dan plopped down into the cockpit of the captured MS, and quickly hooked up his hand held PC and began typing."Let's see what you have to share, shall we?"He continued typing when his PC began to beep."Wha-?"

He realized he had run into one of the defenses and gasped as WFO began to try and trace back the network to find out _his _location."Oh, you want to find me, huh?Good luck!"He quickly rerouted their traces and sent them on a little wild goose chase.

"Now…" Dan continued to go through the WFO network until he came to sensitive information, which had many passwords."Hmmm…whoever did this is good…very good.I've seen this kind of work before…but where?"

Dan shrugged it off and uploaded a little program of his own."Let me ask you a little question.What does five minutes, five fingers and a hand held PC equal?"He hit the "enter" button and the computer responded."ACCESS GRANTED"

"…All your secrets, boys!"He began skimming through the information, until he found something interesting."Well, well, well, what do we have here?"He smiled.Ben would want to know about this…

Alexia leaned intently over the tarot cards displayed in front of her.Kitsune tried to conceal how anxious she was about the results.Kitsune had earlier asked Alexia, stiffly, almost uncaring, is she would do a reading on her.Alexia had smiled._So, she let her curiosity get the best of her, ne?_

__Alexia had agreed and invited Kitsune into her room.She had gotten out her cards, shuffling them as she took a seat across from Kitsune on the carpet.She dealt the cards in a confusing and hidden pattern, that only she understood.She turned over a card and glared at it.

Kitsune squirmed."Ja?"She asked quietly.

Alexia glanced up, as if just realizing she wasn't alone.She cleared her throat, and pointed at the card in the center of the configuration."The Nine of Swords.This card represents violence."She pointed to yet another card."This card reveals the past, experiences you may have had.Coupled…it generally means a violent and unpleasant past."She said the last part quietly.Kitsune's eyes darkened to the deep black of secrets.

"And this card is of the future…" Alexia continued, trying to lighten Kitsune's sudden dark mode."You will meet someone from your past in your near future.They-" Kitsune was suddenly at her feet."K-Kitsune?"

"This is a load of bullshit.A pack of lies created by fools with too much time on their hands."She grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open, making a hole in the wall.

She ran out the door, head down and braid flying out behind her.She ran, furiously out of control, not really having any direction…just the need for physical activity and solitude.

Alexia sighed and walked over to the wall to inspect the damage.The doorknob had embedded itself a good two inches into her wall."Well, that's gonna need to be fixed."She said.

Right when was going to close the door, Dan Crimson came running down the hall, reopening her door."Alexia I-"

"Can't you knock first?"Alexia slammed the door, making it hit Dan in the head, and then went to her bed to sit down."Now, what did you want?"She crossed her legs and pretended to be interested.

Dan winced and rubbed his head."Remember that MS that I so elegantly captured?"

Alexia rested her head on her hand."Yes, I remember.What about it?"

"I got some information that might be useful."

Alexia raised an eyebrow."Well, if that's true, then we should tell Ben."She got up and walked past him, out the door.

"But I-"

"Well, he is our leader, correct?"Alexia asked.

"Yeah, I _guess_."Dan grumbled, falling in step behind her.

"Then he will want to know about this."She said simply, going straight to where his quarters were.

She raised her hand to know on his door, and once again felt no surprise evident from Ben._Does he know we're coming or what?That's twice now._

__"What are you waiting for?"Dan opened the door without any hesitation and revealed…

Alexia's eyes widened and she turned her blushing face away form the sight before her.

Ben let out a yelp and pulled up his brown slacks to quickly cover up his light blue boxers."Can't you knock first!!??"

"He has a bad habit of doing that."Alexia said, not daring to look behind her.

Dan looked down with a smirk."Sorry if I _interrupted _you."

Ben sighed."What did you two want?"He zipped up and buttoned up before sitting down.

Alexia turned when she thought it was safe."Crimson here says he found out some valuable information.We might have another mission on our hands."She said.

Ben nodded. "We should have a meeting then, to discuss the details."He suggested.

Dan turned to Alexia."So, where's Kitsune?"

Alexia sighed."She ran off after we had a disagreement."

A grin appeared on Dan's face."Ooo, a lovers quarrel."

"Shut up."Alexia glared at him.

Ben loaded up his pistol and threw on his flight jacket.

Alexia smirked."Very dashing."

Now it was Ben's turn to blush."Thanks.Now, we need to find Kitsune.She's an important part of this team."

Alexia volunteered."I'll go get her."With that, she turned and ran down the hall.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me."Ben said, walking out of his room."

"Unfortunately."Dan muttered under his breath, as he followed Ben out.

Alexia was frustrated as- Well that was Kitsune's phrase. And speaking of Kitsune, she was not in any of her usual hiding places. She had checked the library, the gym, her room, and the cafeteria… So she had found herself coming to the gardens for the second time in the pursuit of Kitsune.

She walked forlornly along the gravel path that wove in and out of the perimeter of the lush gardens. Sighting a very tempting bench beneath a large willow, she sat with a huge heaving sigh. Where could she be? There were only a few places a person could hide! "I wonder what I did wrong… What could possibly make _Kitsune_ act that way? I wonder what could make her explode like that? Could it be that someone has surfaced from her past…?"

"I would advise that you not delve further into that question."

Alexia gasped, and looked up above her. 

Kitsune was lying against a branch that perfectly fit the curve of her spine. With her arms crossed, eyes closed and dangling braid, she looked as if asleep. If she hadn't just spoken, Alexia would have thought so. 

"Kitsune! We've-" 

"Been looking for me, I know." She opened one cobalt eye to look down at Alexia who had unconsciously sprung up from her seat. "You look surprised to see me." She swung her legs over the branch, steadying her weight on her hands. Suddenly, she swung backwards and hung onto the branch by her knees. Kitsune chuckled to herself. _Alexia looks funny upside down…_

Alexia crossed her arms and pouted. "Just what is so funny, hmm?" 

Kitsune crossed her arms, her long braid brushing the ground."Just thinking about how odd you look upside down. " She smirked. 

Alexia took in the sight of Kitsune, hanging by her knees, twisting her torso so she could look at her, arms crossed, and her long braid sweeping the ground. "You don't look too dignified yourself, you know." 

Kitsune put on a mock hurt face and put a hand to her chest. "Lunaria, I think I'm hurt." She swung her legs off the branch and landed in a crouch before Alexia. She sprung up, inches away from Alexia's surprised face, brushing off her hands. "Well, why did you need me?" 

Alexia quickly recovered. "I didn't know you did gymnastics." She said calmly. 

Kitsune allowed the barest wisp of a smile to cross her face. "I don't." Alexia got an Anime-ish confused look on her face. Kitsune crossed her hands behind her back and leaned in confidentially. "I'll tell you a secret." She winked. "When you're running with stolen goods in your hands, you get to know how to hide." She stood back up, letting her hands fall to her sides. "So, let's go! If it's so important that you can waste your time looking for me, then it must be eminent!"

Alexia grinned from ear to ear. "I think we have a mission you may be interested in." 

Kitsune raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. "Oh?Nani? (What?)"

Alexia nodded."It involves blowing up one of WFO's ammunitions depot with some C-6…Huh?"Alexia looked around, but Kitsune had already vanished upon hearing the word "C-6" and "blowing up". Alexia sighed in defeat."I finally find her and she runs off on me!"

Kitsune peeks her head out from behind Alexia."You coming?"Before Alexia could reply, Kitsune grabbed her hand and dragged her back inside.

Kitsune entered the war room, followed by an out of breath Alexia."Geez, Kit.Did you have to run all the way here?"

Kitsune turned to her friend and replied with a straight face."You said C-6 and blowing something up, right?"Alexia nodded."Then it requires my immediate attention."She replied in a serious tone, but Alexia saw the slight twinkle in her eye.

Dan and Ben were already seated at the large table in the center of the room."Man, leave it up to girls to be late."Dan commented.

Alexia glared at him."Leave it up to little boys to make unnecessary sarcastic remarks, that result in them getting castrated and cauterized."

Dan visibly paled and stayed silent.

Ben sighed."You two can have your battle match later.We have business to do here."

Alexia and Kitsune took their seats and Dan took the responsibility of explaining what he had discovered.

"Alright, while I was inside the Enemy MS, I decided to take the opportunity to search their computer systems." Dan smiled, hoping that he was impressing the stony girl across from him. "They have a pretty advanced system of locks, tracers, and what are called Dobermans: viruses that follow you back to your location and kill your information."

Alexia rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, alright, we get the point, it was difficult. Now move on, _please_." 

Kitsune leaned in and in an uncharacteristically enthusiastic voice continued, "Yeah! What's this I hear about C-6? And blowing things up, hmm?" Seeing everyone's curious stares she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "I just think we should get to the important stuff first." They all nodded in agreement and thought in their heads: _Well, I guess someone's gun and explosion happy…_

Dan cleared his throat and all attention was on him again. (Exactly where he wanted it.) "I found some pretty interesting stuff in their archives… Like where they keep their ammo… And the best way to get their depot destroyed." Kitsune was finding it increasingly difficult to sit still, unbeknownst to anyone else in the room. Dan took out what at first seemed like an ancient… what were they called… Palm Pilot! Yes it looked like a Palm Pilot. He placed it face up on the table and pressed a button, entering several access codes. He stood back as a display of enormous proportions burst forth from the small contraption's screen, a huge revolving display of light and information. The mouths of everyone at the table had fallen to the floor in pleasant amazement.

"What the hell…." 

Dan smiled at Kitsune's absent-minded remark. "That would be a projector." He shrugged. "A take off on a late Earth model. It serves my purposes though. This is the lay out of the depot." He scrolled down the line of available images, until he found what he was looking for. Instantly, a blueprint of enormous proportions shot up in the center of the pilots. 

Kitsune peered critically at it. "There are a number of places that we can drop our bomb, that would cause a great deal of damage. But there is no singular place that we could drop it that would take out the whole depot." 

Ben cocked his head at her and gave her a confused look. "Couldn't we make two bombs and drop them at different locations to destroy the whole depot?" 

Kitsune gave him a 'you-must-be-joking' look. "Do _you_ have the materials to make two bombs? Because I sure as hell don't. And there is no _we_. That is, unless you have had extensive training in demolitions." She leaned back in her seat with a contented smile. 

_Well excuse me, Miss Know-It-All._ Ben thought. 

Alexia leaned forward. "You already figured this out?" She asked.

"Hai. I've been extensively trained in this kind of stuff, you should know that." She turned to Ben. "So when do we go? I need a time frame in which to assemble the bomb, and the materials."

Ben smiled unexpectedly. "Well, I know you'll be happy about this, Kitsune: tomorrow night." 

Kitsune's eyes lit up, though her face stayed stoic. "I should get started then. We don't have a lot of time, between now and tomorrow night." And with a flash of braid, she was gone. 

Alexia, Ben, and Dan rolled their eyes and sweat dropped. She tried so hard to hide her emotions, but in rare moments like this, her true feelings shone clearly… A face peered sheepishly around the corner, big cobalt eyes looking in from her place from the doorframe. "Anou… bakuhatsubutsu doko e?" 

Ben and Dan turned to Alexia expectantly. She smiled benevolently at Kitsune. "Second floor in the West Wing, the fifth door on your right." 

Kitsune smiled, scratching her bangs, and laughing nervously. "Heh… heh, arigatou gozaimasu."(Thank you) She ran off again. 

Alexia turned to Ben and Dan. "She merely asked where we keep the tools of torture, that's all." Alexia laughed as the two boys blanched. "No, really, she asked where we keep the explosives. So I told her, except in English." 

They both blushed and sat straight up again. "Oooo~ohhhh."They said thoughtfully, simultaneously. And perhaps even a bit grateful… 

Sergeant Carter ran into the navigation room, where General Yarseea was bent over one of the command consoles issuing orders. "General!"He shouted.

Kamran coolly stood up and faced the officer. "Sergeant Carter, when you address me, you will do so in a calm manner, not acting like an MS with its head cut off."

Carter nodded and saluted."Yes, General!"

"Now…" The General placed his hand at the small of his back."What was so urgent?"

Sergeant Carter brought out his report."At 2100, out system's computers were accessed by an unknown source.We attempted a back track tracing, but we were unsuccessful.Out central computers were accessed and the following files copied…"

"That will be enough.Hand me the report."Kamran interrupted.

Sergeant Carter handed over the report, and Kamran skimmed over it with his hazel eyes.His eyes widened and he used the report to backhand Carter across the face, sending him reeling.

"You _imbecile_!!!That idiot accessed our shipment records!"

The sergeant cowered."We didn't think it would pose a problem."

"You didn't think?"Kamran shouted."You didn't think!!!!Since when was an organic carbon based life form such as yourself incapable of elementary subconscious deduction?"

Sergeant Carter paled and stuttered to try and come up with an answer.

General Yarseea looked back at the report._What would that bastard be after?_He scanned over the files and looked up to another officer."Send your troops to LX-1398.The pilots will attack there."

The officer nodded and left the room.

"And you…" Yarseea wrapped one hand around Carter's neck and slowly raised him off the ground. "If you _ever _delay in reporting an intrusion such as this…I will make sure the use of your arms and legs will be _permanently_ removed.Is that clear?"

No response.

The General released his hold and the sergeant fell limp to the floor.He sighed and turned around, his back to the body. "Remove that trash, will you?"

Two other officers ran up and dragged Sergeant Carter away.

"What happened to him?"One whispered.

"I heard a _crack_.I think his neck is broken."The other replied, both exiting the room.

General Yarseea smiled._I have you now…_


	4. Hidden Enemies

Defenders Once More 4

_ _

Defenders Once More 4

_ _

Alexia ran forward to perform a cartwheel, leading into a back flip, which she landed flawlessly.She ran her right elbow back, followed through with her right leg, to trip the invisible opponent, then punched with her left fist at where his head would have been.

Alexia froze as someone began to clap at her private performance.She turned and narrowed her eyes at the intruder.Dan smiled, showing all his sparkling whites, and continued to clap, undeterred by the cold glare Alexia cast at him.

"Very good.I am very impressed."Dan said. "Usually women can't perform such maneuvers."

Alexia growled at the comment. "Sexist."

Dan opened his mouth in mock-shock."Me?Of course not.I am simply stating a fact.Guys are better fighters." 

"Oh really?"Alexia smirked, deciding to play along.

"Yep."Dan stated, as a matter-of-factly."Then again…" He traced a finger down her forearm."You are extraordinary…so you beat _normal_ women."

Alexia turned her back to him and went to the wall, where a row of staffs hung.She took two off and turned with a smile."Care to test that _wonderful_ theory of yours?"She threw him a staff, taking one for herself.

Dan caught it effortlessly, and gave it a spin."Have at ya."

Alexia spun her staff as well and quickly took a down wards swipe at Dan, tripping him.Dan landed unceremoniously on his back, a shocked expression on his face."That…" He managed."...I did not see coming."

Alexia's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth."Have I performed a miracle?Or did the "great" Dan Crimson actually get shorter?"She teased.

Dan threw his feet into the air and jumped back up in a crouch."That was a freebie."He got back to a fighting stance."Next time, I won't go so…" He barely blocks another attack at his side by Alexia."Easy?"

Alexia planted the staff against the floor and used it to heave herself into the air.Her feet came up and she kicked Dan in the chest, making him stumble back.

"Hey!"He protested."No fair! I can't exactly use that attack on you!"He blocked two more attacks.

"I don't remember making any rules for our little spar, do you?"Alexia whipped around again and rose her weapon up between his legs…

BLOCK!

Dan _barely _blocks her attack."Don't!Even!Try that!"

Alexia smirked and used the other end of her weapon to hit Dan upside the head.

"Ow!"He let go of the staff and held his head in both hands.

Alexia stood before him, one hand on her staff, and one on her hip."Just what I thought…hollow."

Dan growled and looked up at Alexia. "I demand a rematch!"

"After me, of course."A new voice entered the conversation.

Both warriors turned to see Ben enter the training area.Ben smiled to Alexia, who quickly turned her head away from him.He walked up to the duo and picked up the staff that Dan had dropped."You up for it?"

Alexia smirked."Why not?"

Dan started to protest."Hey, wait a…"

"Later small fry."Alexia growled, getting into a fighting stance.

Dan quickly got up and moved to the side."This is definitely one match I do not want to get stuck in between of."

Ben slightly turned to Dan."You remember that next time, huh?"

Dan made a fist, little veins popping out of his head."Why I outta…"

But his sentence was cut off by a battle cry from Alexia, who began the sparing match against Ben.

She attacked twice at Ben's sides, which he deftly blocked.She attempted to kick him, but he threw his staff into the air, caught her foot, throwing it up in the air, and caught his staff again.

Alexia flew into the air, but did a flip twist, to land on her feet once more.Her brown eyes flicked to her staff and back up at Ben.

Ben waved his hand in front of him, taunting her forward. "Come and get it."

Alexia narrowed her eyes and ran at Ben full speed. He braces himself as she lunged at him.At the last minute, she ducked her head and rolled under him, causing him to flip out of the way.She grabbed her staff and planted it in the ground, cart wheeling upwards.

Ben had to whip his head back to avoid her boots rising up to kick him in the face.

Alexia was on her feet the next moment, and Ben smirked. "Very good, but you leave too many openings."He ran at her and performed a miraculous combo.Alexia managed to block the first two, but the next three made contact with her sides and her upper thigh.

Ben took this opportunity to grab her staff away from her and trip her.Alexia fell hard and winced.

Ben's stance slackened and he held out his hand to her."You okay?"

Alexia ignored the hand and flipped up to her feet again."I'm just fine." She spat out.

She moved past him to retrieve her things.Dan walked over to Ben.He sighed."Ain't she perfect?"He said admiringly.

"Not quite."Ben said, watching her leave the training room."But she's getting there."

_ _

__The four pilots were in the hanger, going over the last minute touches before leaving for the depot.Dan looked over at Kitsune, with a frown, as she inserted the last pound of A-12 into the casing of the bomb.He couldn't place it, but the way she was bent over the work at hand, made her look familiar.He had memories of such a little girl…

_Dan ran down the hallways, breathing hard and chest heaving.The building was set to go off at any moment and he had to get out of there.He looked over his shoulder at his partner."Left here, correct!"_

_His partner shouted an affirmative reply and continued running.Dan turned the corner and spotted a small bundle with a braid, hunch over something.She looked up as she heard footsteps coming.She went on faster with her work as if trying to finish it.He came down and swooped her up, taking her away."We gotta get out of here!"He didn't notice the absence of his partner behind him, when he exited the building._

_"Let me go!"The girl spat, kicking him between the legs, making him double over in pain and dropping her immediately.She rolled and ran away._

_"No!Wait!Come…" His sentence was cut off, by the building exploding, lighting the night in a brilliant display of orange and red.He looked around for his partner, and his heart stopped when he found he was alone…_

_ _

__Dan shook his head to clear away the past and walked up to Kitsune."So Whatcha doin'?"He asked, annoyingly.

Kitsune glanced up over her shoulder."I am assembling a weapon and if you would kindly leave me alone, I would finish it!"

Dan scratched his head in confusion and bent over the explosive."What does this do?"He reached in and touched one of the many packages inside.

"Get your hands off!Do you want to blow us to the high heavens!?"She yelled, grabbing at his hands, before they came within proximity of the dangerous material."If you had touch that particular device, it would have triggered the internal drive mechanism, which in turn would disable the secondary trigger lock, and _that_, my poor shrunken, and partially demented friend, would end up blowing you, me, and every living organism within a seven mile radius."She explained, patiently.

Dan blinked in confusion."You could have said not to touch it."He shook his head with a sigh, and walked away.

Alexia looked over and saw Ben leaning up against the wall, staring out into nothing.She went over to him."So, whatcha thinking about there, Ben?"She asked, leaning up against the wall next to him.

Ben blinked out of his reverie and looked up."Huh?Oh, just thinking about…"

"…the upcoming mission?"Alexia finished for him, and grinned at his shocked expression.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She shrugged casually."Well, you seemed upset about what happened before."He stayed silent."And you're probably afraid of a reoccurrence."

"Exactly."He whispered."You seem to know me so well.Strange."

Alexia smiled."Just don't worry about it.It's an easy in and out mission.We go in.We blow it up.We leave.Simple."

Ben snorted."Nothing in this world is that simple.I had a mission like that before.We were supposed to go in and blow it up and get out."He stopped.

"But…?"Alexia urged him on. 

"Something went wrong.The building blew ahead of time…and it wasn't even our charges.I ordered my men out, but it was too late.We jumped the gun going in and probably would have survived if I had been patient and wait for the signal.But when the choice came to go in and take care of the job…I decided…" He paused."My decision made me lose ten men…only I survived."He said, sadly.

"And you're afraid you'll lose us that way too?"She questioned.

"It's bound to happen.I'm not meant to be a leader." He replied.

"Not if you keep talking like that you aren't."Alexia pushed herself off the wall and turned to face Ben."We got minds of our own, we can think for ourselves.The whole responsibility for pulling through out of this alive does not befall you."She pointed out, then smirked."Besides, if you say or do anything that isn't smart…I'm sure Crimson will point that out to you, many, many times."

Ben groaned."I can't wait."He looked up."Thanks."Then he laughed."You always know what to say and how to say it."

Alexia shrugged."What can I say?It's a gift."

Ben laughed, then stopped as Kitsune walked by at a fast pace, carrying her "toy" with her."Would you leave me alone!?"She shouted.

Dan followed her step for step."So, what does a secondary lock mechanism thingy do anyway?"

"It does…none of your business!Now go away!"Kitsune shouted.

Dan started to whine."Awww!!Come on!Tell me!Tell me!Tell me!Please?"Alexia covered her ears, as his voice got higher.

"Fine!Fine!Fine!"Kitsune stopped, dead in her tracks, and motioned Dan closer."Come here."She whispered.Dan leaned in."JACK SHIT!"

Dan jumped backwards, falling humorously on his behind, making Ben and Alexia laugh.Kitsune nodded in satisfaction, and walked over to her Hell Bringer, loading up the explosive.Dan stayed there, dazed, with a constant humming, reverberating in his head.

Ben sweat dropped."Okay people.Let's get this over with!We got a building to blow!"

There was an excited yelp from Hell Bringer, and Alexia smiled."Whoever doesn't come back, buys dinner!"

They all laughed and got into their gundams headed straight for the depot.

_ _

__A man dressed in all black, walked down the WFO's hallways, back straight, semi short black hair covering most of his brilliant, yet frightening blue eyes.His name: Terrik Avalon.He served General Kamran Yarseea as one of the lieutenants of White Fang.A master with knives and seemed to take pleasure in discovering new ways of inflicting pain and torture to the human body…seeing just how far one could be pushed and strained.He wore the lieutenant's uniform, geared up with several knives and other weapons around the waist, as proof of his hobby.

Terrik briskly entered the dimly lit room. General Yarseea stood in an "at ease" stance, looking out a window, the moon slightly illuminating his features.Terrik saluted in respect and waited for the General's reactions.

After a moment of silence, Kamran finally spoke. "Do you know why I have called you here?"

Terrik responded with full confidence."The upcoming mission?"

Kamran kept his gaze straight ahead."Good, you're competent as well.I'm surprised.Most of the soldiers here wouldn't know when to tie their own shoes if someone didn't tell them to."He turned to face the young soldier.

Terrik kept his face impassive."Will you be going to oversee the operation at the depot?"

"No."He said curtly."But I will be sending you in my place."

At this, Terrik stiffened."Why, sir?"

"I believe those rookie pilots have no idea that our forces will be waiting for them at the depot.Therefore we must take advantage of the situation." 

Terrik nodded."Whatever you want done, I'm your man."

Kamran smiled slightly."I've researched these pilots extensively, and incorporated what Kentos Lattis has said about them."He paused."If the opportunity arises…" Hazel eyes met blue."Bring back Alexia Lunaria…alive."

The three remaining pilots flew behind the explosives-laden Hellbringer, and once again communication was strictly between them selves."Why does she always _do_ this? " Dan asked, exasperated. Alexia sighed and rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, disabled munchkin? She always is fully concentrated on her mission! If she were to chatter like us, she might make a mistake." 

"Oh, I see…so we're losers 'cause we talk? What a weenie!" The short pilot exclaimed.

"Bombs can be easily redirected, you know."

"What? How-" Dan asked in confusion.

"I didn't turn my comm. line _off_, baka. And besides, what would you know about weenies? _You don't even have one!_"

Alexia couldn't help but laugh.

Dan gasped at the comment."I would like to inform you that I-huh?"He stopped mid sentence as his command console inform him of approaching danger.Dan's eyes widened when data began streaming down his view screen."Hey!Listen up guys!We got 10 mobile suits at heading 556, due West, and coming in fast!"

Alexia growled."Bring it on!"

"Continue advancing!"Ben ordered."We still got a mission to complete!"

Kitsune nodded."I'm on it."She replied, punching the levers forward, now running towards the depot._So, they knew we were coming.Well, that won't stop me!_Bomb in one hand, Kitsune unsheathed her thermal scimitar, getting ready to confront _any_ resistance.

The WFO mobile suit force came in low and fast.But this particular suit, make that _gundam_ caught Kitsune's attention.She narrowed her eyes."Kentos, you uragirimono."

Sure enough, Kardes Inferno came barreling in, leading the MS force in the ambush.

Alexia slammed down her hands and activated her wings."Tojikomeru (Shut up) Kit and pay attention!"

"Nani?I was just complimenting him!TRAITOR!!!!"

Inside Kardes Inferno, Ken smirked."You pilots were _so_ easy to predict.And this time…" He gave the signal to attack."You won't get away!"He engaged battle with Kitsune, while the demolitions expert held the explosive close._I have to get to that depot!_It was only two hundred meters ahead.

Ben gritted his teeth and let loose an amazing show of swordsmanship by impaling one MS and eradicating another with a blast from his weapon.

Alexia was a blur of motion, running at three MS at once, heat saber at hand.With burniettes blazing behind her, and wings expanded, she flew over them, slicing at the first two in the chest and decapitating the last one.

She wiped off a bead of sweat."That's three more to add to my kill list!"

Kitsune struggled to get past Kitsune.Kentos sighed."Kitsune…I thought you were better than this."He taunted.

"I _will_ blow up that depot."She replied gruffly, not letting her anger obscure her vision.She was set on one thing: completing her mission.

"You'll have to get through me then."

"So be it."And the battle continued.

Dan had one MS chasing him all over the battlefield._Either this guy is retarded, or he's got a serious death wish!_Dan turned abruptly and shot off his weapon.The MS drove right into it, being incinerated immediately.

He let out a whoop of joy at his accomplishment."This is almost _too_ easy!"

"It's not over yet, 03!"Alexia shouted, fighting against another MS.

Kentos had obviously been training more, because Kitsune was having trouble and even loosing ground!Fighting with one hand was difficult, but she would not let go of the bomb.

Kentos saw her weakness."That toy of yours looks heavy."He commented."Allow me to remedy you of it!"He brought down his gundam's arms hard on the gundaniam arm wrapped around the bomb.

Kitsune was jostled in her cockpit and a horrible sight befell her charcoal eyes.The bomb…fell from her grasp.It fell through the air, landing with a giant impact down below.She flew down to see where it had landed and saw the arms and legs of mere children…crushed underneath it.

"Iie!!!"She cried out._All those children…gone._She shook her head of the coming memories._Not again!_

_Kitsune walked into the orphanage, darkness veiling the bodies of her dead friends.She dropped the supplies she had in her hand, and bent down to lift the head of one of the children.His nose was bloodied, but he wasn't much younger than her.She closed her eyes to stop the tears._

_"Who could have done this?"She said to herself._

_Everyone…all the kids she's known in the past couple years were here…dead._

_Why?Why didn't she doe with the rest of them?Why was she spared?She should have died with them!_

_Kitsune held the body close to her, not caring about the blood that seeped through her clothes, its coldness touching her skin, making her shiver.Whoever did this was going to pay…_

_And pay dearly._

_ _

"How could you!?"She shouted.What was she going to do now?They still had a mission!But without the bomb…how were they going to…she stopped.She'd need a large explosion to take the whole thing out.And there was only one was to accomplish that!"You haven't won yet Kentos!"__

"And what prêt ell do you plan to do?Why don't you just surrender and end this senseless fighting?"He said.

"Kentos?Go fuck yourself!"She shouted, blasting on her burniettes.Her aggressiveness caught him off guard, and she shoved him hard to the side, running straight towards the depot. 

"What is she doing!?"Dan exclaimed.

Ben frowned, then caught on in horrid realization."No!Kitsune!Don't do it!"

"We came here to do a job!Don't worry about me!Get out of here!"She shouted, not changing her course.

Alexia's face appeared before her."Kit…"

"Listen, I wish you then best in love and all.And when it's your time to go…I'll see you in hell!"She hit the button and before everyone's eyes…Hellbringer self-destructed.

There was a series of explosions.Chambers and rooms over heated and exploded in the depot.Stored ammunition and charges exploded and it all went down in a fiery explosion.

Kentos smiled."Well, I'll be damned.The girl had guts…"

"Noooo!!!"Alexia screamed as she saw the body of her friend to careening off to the side, into a nearby forest.She felt anguish fill her heart.

"Kitsune!!"Ben cried out.

Dan couldn't say anything.He never thought something like this would happen to one of them.His ignorant sense of invisibility vanished and hard cold reality kicked in.

"Dan!Go over there, and get Kitsune!"Ben ordered.

Dan frowned."What?Are you crazy!?There's no way anyone could survived…"

"Just do it!"Alexia shouted."She might still be alive!And if she is…she doesn't have much time left!Now go!"

Dan grumbled and started off to the forest."How come I always get stuck with the stupid jobs…(mumble, mumble)…and why did she have to blow her self up?…(grumble, grumble)…"

He started searching though the foliage.He chose a nice place to stop and jump out, where he could search for Kitsune by himself.He moved around the rubble and debris, also throw in disarray by the blast.Finally, he saw a large black braid, sticking out of the debris.

Swiftly, he bent down and picked it up, heaving the bloodied body of Kitsune Maxwell off the ground.He turned to his comrades."Found her."

Alexia's mad, yet relieved face came into his cockpit."Good, now get her back to base, now!"Then, her image winked off.

Dan swore some curse words under his breath.He took her braid, and dragged her back up to the cockpit, not bothering to gently move her over the many bumps and dips along the way.Loading her up and strapping her in, he started up his burniettes and made for space.

"She's gonna own me big time for this."He looked at her, unconscious and barely alive, and allowed himself a small smile.He wouldn't admit it, but he too was overjoyed that she had made it through.Though in what condition was still to be discovered.

Kentos allowed Lone Star to leave the atmosphere of the colony.He didn't bother to go after them…he doubted the young bomb crazy girl would even survive…so in the end the result is the same.They were down to three and there was no way they could resist WFO now.

Alexia was jostled again in her cockpit, engaged in yet another stalemate against the WFO MS.She wrenched down on the levers and maneuvered to the side.She growled in growing frustration."Come on!Is that all you got?"She shouted over the comm. line trying desperately to anger the pilot into making a mistake.

But it wasn't working.The enemy pilot hadn't said anything back in retort.And Alexia was loosing ground.She would have to think of something and fast.Before she could even begin to plan a counterattack, a second MS came up behind her, striking her viciously, making her fall forward into the first MS that she had just been fighting moments before._That_ MS punched her hard in the stomach, causing Psychic Soul to get slammed down hard onto its back.

"Chikuso!(Dammit!)"She cursed, trying to get back to her feet.

The other two MS would not allow that, and held her down as ground troops surrounded her gundam.

Half a dozen soldiers ran to the cockpit, and opened it from the outside.Alexia glared at them and made a move for her firearm.

"Oh no you don't.Don't even try it."One said, aiming his own gun at her."Get out nice and slowly."

"How about you _die_ nice and slowly?Preferably shot between the –ahh!"Two other guards unbuckled the harness and dragged her out of the gundam."Get your fucking hands off me, asshole!"She threw a kick to the side, causing one soldier to go flying off the gundam.She backhanded another, breaking his jaw and knocking a few teeth out too.

"Get her under control!!"The leader said.

"Fat chance, you bastard!! I ain't going down without a fight!"She exclaimed.Two _more_ guards came up behind her and held her arms out to the sides."Get the fuck away from me!"She struggled to be released from the hold they had on her.

The leader shut Alexia up by running the butt of his rifle into her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Alexia!"Ben cried out, pushing Kardes Inferno out of the way in an attempt to get to her.

"Get her out of here!"The leader said.The soldiers nodded and took her to a transport, headed back to WFO headquarters.

"No!!"Ben used his burniettes to slam into Kentos again, but he got no closer to Alexia._I can't just leave her!_He thought.He looked down at the fallen Psychic Soul sadly, then up at the departing transport.He gritted his teeth."I will be back to find you, I swear." He bent down, picked up Psychic Soul…and retreated.

"After him!"The leader said.

"No, let him go."Terrik said, materializing out of the shadows."We have something much more valuable for the General to see._Mission complete._

_ _

[www.geocities.com/digidynasty2/Duo/DOM.htm][1] Fanart including gundam pics available!

_ _

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty2/Duo/DOM.htm



	5. Family Disputes

Defenders Once More

Defenders Once More

Chapter 5

Dan stayed by Kitsune's side as the last of the doctors left the room.She had been really close to death, and although Dan believed she would have been perfectly happy if that had happened, he was relieved that she had not gone down that path.They still had a lot they had to do.Taking down WFO was not going to be easy.They would need her help.She had proved herself a dependable comrade, and Dan took that in the highest of respects.He admired her will to go down for the sake of others.Maybe that was why Alexia and her got along so well.Alexia was loyal too, and Dan saw that clearly.If the moment came, she would be willing to die for the team as well.Maybe they had lost a member of the group, but Dan didn't care anymore.If he paid enough attention to them all, maybe he could learn a thing or two.

Dan released his grip on Kitsune's hand, which he had been holding onto for the last four hours, and slowly stood up.He looked down at her, seemingly asleep, yet bandaged from head to toe to cover all of her multiple burns."We did it."He said."We took down the depot and showed them what we're really made of."He moved some hair out of her eyes."You can rest now.You're job is done."Then he got up and left.He needed a good workout, some sleep, and maybe some good meditation.He only hoped Ben and Alexia got out of there okay…

Alexia's deep brown eyes opened to a spinning world that was drastically out of focus.She moaned and waited for her vision to clear.She observed her surroundings critically, trying to find _anything_ she could use as a weapon or even a way out.The room was an off-white color, with only one bed, which she now laid on.She observed it closer, and saw it was bolted securely down to the concrete floor."So much for that idea."She said, despairingly.

There was only one door and no windows._So…_She thought._I'll have to knock out the first guy that comes in here…_

When she tried to get up though, cold metal, attached to her wrists and ankles, slammed her back down to the bed.Her concussion from before acted up, causing her to wince in mounting pain.She pulled on the chains to test their durability when the door opened…

"Ah, you're awake,_ princess_.That eliminates the use of the smelling salts."

Alexia growled at the intruder."Don't you _dare_ call me that."She replied in a low, menacing voice.

Kamran smiled."But the title suits you.And I _assure_ you; you will be treated with the utmost of care.Allow me to introduce myself.I am General Kamran Yarseea, supreme commander of White Fang's military forces and second in command to only one other."

Alexia frowned."So, there's someone above you?"

"Indeed there is."Another voice said.The man stepped out from behind Kamran.Alexia's breath caught in her throat."It's been a while, Alexia."

Her blood ran cold and she found herself unable to think, move, or barely comprehend who had just presented him self to her.She whispered in a hushed voice."Father…"

Sweat poured off of Dan Crimson's face as he swung around in the air, landing a solid kick on the black punching bag in front of him, nearly snapping it's chain.Grunting with exertion, he fell into a crouch and hammered the bag with his fists, each time in rapid succession.

The heavy contraption swung wildly about as Dan landed blow after crushing blow on it.A snap-kick, a vicious jab, and a powerful chop caused it to bounce on its chain, and still he did not let up.

Going into a low crouch again, he fired the coiled muscles in his powerful legs, which were taught like springs.Using his momentum, he whirled around and delivered a lethal roundhouse kick to the bag, then pummeled it with a sharp right, a mean left hook, and a right uppercut.

His body was covered with abrasions from his having pushed his limits beyond what his epidermis was willing to take.Pain was like a double-edged sword, he thought as he continued the relentless attack.It is something to be avoided, but it toughens you.

Banishing the thought, he focused his razor-sharp mind once more onto his task of taking out his 'opponent.'One more furious punch, and Dan was satisfied that this would be enough to dispatch an opponent at least temporarily.In fact, it would have been enough to kill many men several times over.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Dan took a deep breath and began concentrating on his breathing exercises.Sitting down on the floor, cross-legged, he willed his breathing to slow, focusing on a slow, rhythmic pattern.

His pulse began to drop, and his body began to flush the lactic acid from his muscles and purge the adrenaline from his blood.Only now a dozen small points of flame began to burn their way into his skin, physical reminders of his skin's limited ability to take punishment.

He was much tougher than his skin, however, and a few minor injuries did not concern him.In his mind, they were just another annoyance that he would learn to overcome, like a splinter one simply cannot remove and must accept as a temporary inconvenience.

He was barely two minutes into his breathing exercises when he heard the door of the gym hiss open.Ben Salazar burst in, out of breath and near frantic.

Dan looked up, calmly smiled and remarked."You're supposed to be out of breath _after you work out at the gym."_

Ben shook off the remark instead of becoming angry.

"They took… they took…"

Dan realized there was something horribly wrong, and he asked quickly."What is it?Who took what?"

"The White Fang Organization.They've kidnapped Alexia."

Dan shot to his feet and pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Those bastards."He growled.Dan shoved past Ben.

Ben called out."Wait!Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Alexia and kill the sonofabitch that abducted her."He snarled at Ben.

Ben started after Dan and reasoned."Alright, wait.Let's do this together.We'll have better chances of finding her if we look for her both at once."

"Fine.Whatever."Dan didn't break his brisk stride, and even though Ben was much taller than him, he had to jog in order to keep up with him.Coming to the Gundam hangar bay, Dan leapt into Gundam Lone Star's cockpit, as Ben climbed into Zeon Legacy's cockpit.

Keying up his comm. system, Ben addressed Dan."Dan, let's split up.We'll have a better chance of finding her if we do."

Dan grunted his acknowledgment and seized the controls of his Gundam.

"Dearest daughter…" Daiken Lucar said, standing beside Kamran."How are you these days?"

Alexia glared at him."You…are in charge of WFO, aren't you."It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I am.You are a bright one."He said.

"Oh, cut the bullshit.What the hell do you want?Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"She said, coldly.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your father?"Daiken asked.

"You are no father of mine.You never loved me, or cared for me!I was just one of your toys to play god with!"Alexia shouted.She wanted to run at him and beat the crap out of him, but the chains cut into her wrists and kept her in her place.

"But I did you a favor, dear.I made you more agile, swift, and…"

"You made me a freak!"Alexia shouted."I trusted you!And in return, you made me into something the other children could be afraid of!Something that was different!"

"I blessed you with capabilities the _normal_ human being cannot yet possess."He reasoned.

"I never wanted, nor asked for them."Alexia said, gritting her teeth.

Alexia remembered back when she had trusted her father.Before he broke that trust…

_A five-year-old Alexia was playing with the neighborhood kids when her father came up.She smiled and ran up to him, hugging him around the knees."Daddy!"_

_"Hello Alexia."The man said."You want to grow up to be big and strong for your daddy and mommy, right?"_

_The small girl with long black hair nodded enthusiastically."Yep!"_

_Daiken smiled."Good, I'm glad.Now come on.You and me have an appointment to keep."_

_Alexia frowned, but this was her father, and so she followed him into the black van that took her away from her friends…_

_They went to a building with lots of people that wore white masks over their face, and all the rooms were white and completely sterilized.She was scared, and clutched to her father, tightly._

_Three men, dressed up in white doctor's robes, wearing the white masks down around their necks, so they could talk, walked up."Is this her?"_

_Lucar nodded."Yes, this is she, Project TPS1."He replied."Take her and begin the treatments immediately."_

_The men nodded and picked up Alexia swiftly, carrying her away from her father…_

_"Daddy!No!Let me go!" Alexia screamed."I don't want to go!Daddy!Don't leave me alone here!"She called out, but her father turned his back to her…and left her there._

_She went through months, then years of treatments.Where the men at the Barton DNA Researching Plant injected Alexia with several different strands of DNA to begin to make Project TPS1, or The Perfect Soldier #1._

_It was painful and Alexia cried every night, wanted her daddy back and not knowing where he disappeared to.After they thought they were done and satisfied with the result, they tested her.Putting her through strenuous obstacles, trying to activate the new instincts inside her._

_It was believed to be a failure, because the little girl showed no signs of change at all.At the age of nine, she ran away from that plant, and lived on her own from that day on…She learned of her powers and never told a soul about them._

_Lucar sent out his men to search for her and bring her back, to continue testing and see where they went wrong, but they never found her… until now…_

__

Lucar now smiled at his daughter, all grown up and full of energy.He could begin again…creating the perfect soldier."Take her to Testing Room 4.Project TPS1 will begin at once."

Alexia went pale."No!I won't go through that again!"She pulled on the chains, and they began to break away from the wall, still deeply cutting into her wrists."Let me out of here!NOW!"

"Restrain her!Immediately!"General Yarseea commanded.

Soldiers came in behind the two and one fired off a sleep dart at Alexia, which hit her arm, making her pass out instantly.

Kamran leaned into Daiken, as the men carried Alexia out of the room."Do you think subjecting her to more experiments will give you the results you want?"

Lucar nodded."I always believed it was because she was too young.Her mother was too old, and that was why the treatments killed her.But Alexia is different.She will not disappoint us."

Kamran nodded, but he was unsure.The gundam pilot didn't look like much. If she proved any of his superior's theories, it would be a miracle.

After being exposed to several injected fluids and radiation rays of different wavelengths, Alexia was thrown into a room, by herself, barely conscious and partially delirious.She bit back the pain and forced herself to a sitting position._Father…after all this time…_

She could feel the foreign fluids running through her veins, trying to activate abilities that she already knew were there.They had asked her several times to tell if she had experienced certain traits and was promised to be left alone if she told them the truth.She said "no" each time and they would continue the barrage.She wouldn't let them know all she could do.She couldn't.To do that would prove her father's theories right, and they would never let her go.

She wasn't sure if she would be let go anyway…if she would see Kitsune, Dan, or even Ben…ever again.But she would stay strong, and she would not let them win.

"Alexia?"

Alexia gasped and looked up through half open eyes.Standing before her, with short auburn hair and bright green eyes, was Corrin Lucar, Alexia's mother."M-mom?"

The women smiled."Thank goodness you are alright."The women came up and lovingly wrapped her arms around her daughter."I thought you were dead."

Alexia buried her head in her mother's warmth."Mother…"

Suddenly though, men appeared behind Corrin, and pulled her away from Alexia."No!Let me go!Alexia!"She cried out, struggling against the guards.

"Mom!"Alexia jumped to her feet, immediately washed over with a wave of nausea."Let her go!"Alexia's eyes seemed to crackle with energy and when she threw her hand forward, the guards were slammed back into the bulkhead by an invisible force.

Alexia whipped her head around, sensing another aura behind her.She jumped at an inhuman height into the air, and landed in front of her mother."Just try it, asshole, I dare you."She glared at the last soldier in the room.

He let out a cry of challenge and ran at her, gaining speed quickly.Alexia raised her hand to eye level and made a fist.Immediately, the man stopped in his tracks, grasping at the hidden force clamped around his neck.Alexia raised her hand over her head, lifting the man into the air.He gasped and struggled, trying to get even an once of air into his depleted lungs.

Alexia ground her teeth, to emphasize her point."If you _ever_ touch my mother in _any_ way…I will kill everyone you hold dear."She twisted her hand and the man's neck _cracked_.She let her 'grip' on him slacken and he fell to the floor, dead.

Alexia suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.She hadn't used her powers in such a long time that it took a lot out of her.Her "mother" came up and smiled down at her. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Alexia couldn't ask what that meant, because the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by blackness, and she passed out.

Her "mother's" image faltered and the body of Solo Reiki replaced it.He had short brown hair and icy blue eyes, which made the change between him and Corrin Lucar easy."So…she had the abilities all along."The DNA researcher commented.

Daiken and Kamran walked in."That was a brilliant idea, Solo."Daiken said.

"So, they are activated by emotions."Kamran observed.

"Exactly."Solo said."That is why I used her mother as the stimulant."

"So, how do we test her further?"Kamran wondered.

Lucar smiled."I have an idea."

Alexia once again woke up in the room she had been kept in before, except this time, she wasn't bolted down._Either these guys are very stupid, or they have something up their sleeves._

"You miss Corrin, don't you."Alexia whipped around and saw her father sitting in the corner, holding a clipboard.

Alexia thought back to when she saw her mother…and the men attacked."Where is she?What did you do to her!?"She demanded, standing up.

"She died."

Alexia blinked."What?"

"She died.Sixteen years ago."Daiken said, straight faced.

Alexia shook her head in disbelief."No, no…I-I just saw her…I saved her…"

"Replica.It was a holographic image of your mother.She is long since died and is buried six feet under."He replied coldly.

Sixteen years…she could hardly believe it."How?"She dared to ask.

"Project TPS, of course.She was too old when I began to experiments and they ended up killing her."He said, as a matter of fact.

Alexia couldn't believe what she was hearing."You…killed her?"

Daiken nodded."It was a slow and painful death.I am only sorry we didn't get to try again.That was why we decided to try someone _younger._"There was no hint of remorse in his voice.

Alexia stepped back from the man who was her father.She remembered…she remembered her mother's failing health just days before they had taken her to the plant…

Alexia walked out of her room and came into the living room."Mom…when's dinner going to be ready?I'm hungry."She walked up to her mother.

_Corrin Lucar was in a chair, trembling, almost thrashing in pain.She moaned and cried, and never heard her daughter's request._

_"Mommy!"Alexia ran up to her mother and hugged her, trying to calm her down._

_Corrin slowly stopped shaking and wiped some of the sweat from her brow."A-Alexia?"_

_"Are you okay, now?Mommy?"Alexia asked, with a worried expression._

_Corrin nodded."I'm really tired right now, dear.I think I'm going to rest a bit."She got up and went into her room, closing the door._

_Alexia went over and put an ear to the door, hearing crying and sobs coming from the room.She left her mom after the crying stopped and went to the kitchen, to find something to eat.She heard talking outside, and carefully peaked her head out to see what was going on._

_"Yes…no, I don't think it's working…" She heard her father's voice talking to someone on the phone. "She had another episode again…No, don't get someone else…I already have the perfect patient in mind…"_

_He hung up and Alexia dropped back down.She frowned."What is he talking about?"_

_ _

Now, Alexia knew.He had planned it since that day.He planned to take her away from her mother and mold her into Project TPS1.Alexia bit back a sob. "When?When did she die?"She asked.

"The day you left.It was that morning, as I recall."He replied.

Alexia tightened her jaw and wiped away more tears.How could anyone be so inhuman and subject their own family to such pain and suffering?How?"How!"She demanded."How could you do this to us!?We were a family!"

"We were nothing!I needed a wife and kid to show "family traits" and get the funding a needed!Your smile and cute face got me the funds I needed, but it was going to be what you _became_ that would prove most useful."He bellowed.

Alexia turned around several times.She had to get out.Had to get away!This man was the devil!Playing god and ruining lives for no other reason than to satisfy him self!She couldn't stay here!She had to get away!Far, far away!In response to the dozens of emotions traveling through her brain at once, two stubs on Alexia's back grew…

Daiken raised an eyebrow._Interesting…_He began to write more down on paper.

Alexia wrapped her arms around herself, trying to _will_ the change inside her to seize, but with everything he had just told her, she couldn't control it.She screamed out and the stubs on her back erupted…

Bloodied white wings burst forth from her back, filling the room to a wingspan of 15 feet at least.Her back was covered in blood and pain shot through her body, emanating from her shoulder blades.She was emotionally and physically exhausted…and passed out once more.

Daiken finished his notes and pulled out a walkie-talkie."You may come in now."He said.

Kamran Yarseea, followed by Solo, walked into the room.Upon seeing the display before him, Kamran opened his mouth in shock."Wings?"

"A result of the DNA we injected her with."Solo responded."So, the operation was successful?"He asked Daiken.

Daiken nodded."Let's see how long it lasts."Then he, and his associates, left the room, leaving the helpless Alexia, trapped in her state of unconsciousness. 

Ben pressed his back against the wall as he waited for the sound of marching footsteps to fade from around the corner.He'd come to this WFO facility, after learning that it was primarily used as a prison and interrogation complex by the enemies of the Colonies.

Hoping he was right, he'd snuck inside and proceeded to look into each prison cell he could find.Luck was with him that day.The troops had gotten sloppy, keeping lax security in the main prison cell bay, and he'd managed to infiltrate them by wearing a stolen guard's outfit.

Coming to cell AA-20-3, he peered inside the tiny view port and saw Alexia, unconscious… or worse… on the floor inside.Containing his emotion, he argued with the door's command-code locks, then took out a small pistol and fired a round into it, opening the door. 

Stepping quickly inside, he faced Alexia's unmoving form.He was shocked at what he saw.Two white, red stained wings retracted into her small form, and disappeared into her back._What the hell was that?_He wondered. 

Kneeling close, he felt for a heartbeat, and listened for breath.Sure enough, battered as she looked, she was alive.Her chest rose and fell slowly, indicating life flowing in and out of her lungs.

She sported a bruise on her arm, and a scratch near her temple, around which traces of blood were evident.Ben put his arms around her and whispered, "I'll make the bastards pay for what they did to you, but right now we need to get out of here."

Feeling relieved that Alexia was alive, Ben now focused on another fear: getting out alive himself.Coming into the prison sector in disguise was easy enough, but getting out with one of the _prisoners would be significantly more difficult._

Dan had come to the same facility as Ben, but a few minutes later than he.For Dan, finding a prisoner would be a great deal easier, if only he could obtain access to a computer terminal.

Sneaking into a corridor, he found a door marked, "Main Computer Room".Dan looked at this for a moment and almost laughed at how ridiculously convenient this seemed, then reconsidered.

_They don't know I'm coming, and even if they did, they wouldn't know I could hack like I do.Even if they knew _that_, they still couldn't just move their main computer core like that, just to trap me._

He looked furtively around and clenched his fists, ready to dole out a jack hammering attack if someone spotted him. When no one came through the corridor, Dan dashed forward.

Noticing a chrono on the wall, Dan noted it was a sleep cycle, which meant fewer guards around to see him.Padding towards the door in his heavy combat boots, Dan studied the command-code lock on the door for a second before punching a few keys and inserting a code-breaking algorithm into the lock's circuitry.

A few tense moments later, the lock clicked and swung open as it accepted the pass code.Dan grinned as he thought to himself._They can't seriously believe that simple code could be enough to keep the likes of Dan Crimson out!_

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

The room was cold, sterile.Cooled air circulated through the room, lowering the temperature noticeably.A quiet hum ran through the room as it echoed off the blank white and titanium colored walls.

Wires, cables, and conduits of all sorts ran through the room in a helter-skelter mess, plugs connected to computer ports, terminal end ports and connection sockets. A large, cylinder-like unit sat in the center of the room, which had part of the floor cut out so it could extend below ground level.

All of the wires and cables eventually ended here, linked to the main computer core.Small blinking LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and other indicators showed it's operational status.A large computer terminal was affixed to a rail around the core, which Dan presumed to be the main interface console.

Going to it, he sized up the task in front of him.The computer was encrypted with a fragmental algorithm phase code, a considerable foe in the world of a hacker.But Dan was up to the challenge.He'd tackled bigger problems before and had always come out on top.

Dan held an unofficial award for never having been unable to hack into a computer he set into.No matter how long the task had taken, or how hard the code was to break, he'd never failed.He was quite entitled to the honor.

Ignoring the chair that sat on the floor a short way off, Dan began typing furiously at the console, entering precise calculations and code sequences.Data began streaming over the display, which Dan's sapphire eyes took in rapidly.They flicked back and forth at the numbers, letters and words ticking off on the screen, informing his brain of what he should do next.

Dan spent the better part of a ten-minute cycle hacking and slicing into the computer mainframe, and finally…

[PASSCODE ACCEPTED]

[FULL ACCESS GRANTED]

Dan smiled and waited for a second as the system began opening files.

[ENTER SERACH REQUEST]  
Dan typed "Alexia Lunaria" and hit a button.The computer began cycling and spit out an answer.It mentioned Gundam Pilots, and he saw five models of Gundams…that weren't theirs!_They…no way!Gundam Slayers.They have their own set of pilots!?And they plan to make Alexia one of them?Are they crazy!?_He quickly copied the information onto a thumbnail sized chip, and stuck it into a hidden pocket on the outside of his pants.

Suddenly, cold steel was pressed to the back of his neck, followed by gruff words.

"Freeze!Who are you?"

Dan backed away from the computer slowly, and put his hands in the air.Fast reflexes he may have, but no one could outrun a bullet.He knew when to wait for a chance to strike, and when to actually fight.

_Luck may favor foolish men, but then again, I'm not foolish…just ready to make my move._

_They dragged him out and stuck him in another prisoner's cell._

Ben held Alexia's limp form close to his body, cradling her head against his chest.He wasn't sure how he was going to get away, but he would have to think of something.

He looked around the corner, and when he didn't see anyone, he moved down the hall at a quick pace, retracing the exact steps back to the hanger.It would be difficult to fit two people in the cockpit of Zeon Legacy, but he would manage.

"Halt!Where are you taking TPS1?"A guard said.

_TPS1?_Ben slowly turned around and spotted 3 guards, weapons pointed at him."Um…"

"Is she scheduled to be transported to another lab?"Another asked.

Ben nodded."Yeah, I am taking TPS1 to the hanger for transport."

They nodded crisply."Very well.Good luck."They walked past him and down the hall.

Ben let out a sigh of relief."That was close."

He ran to the hanger, snuck outside, and dashed to a nearby forest where Zeon Legacy was hidden.He jumped up the legs of the gundam with amazing ease and opened the cockpit from the outside.

"Sound the alarm!The prisoner has escaped!"

_Uh oh…my cover's blown._He carefully strapped in Alexia, and jumped in himself, grabbing the controls and moving the giant machine away from WFO headquarters._Dan, I hope you get out of there safely…_

Meanwhile, Dan was seized and captured; pain and suffering are the only things that await him…


End file.
